Wooden Workshop
Wooden Workshop is the fourth world in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Here, the player meets the fourth point, Ploque. To access the level, the player must have Signol and Compale's symbol to reach it from the hub world. The level has a relation to carpentry and wood. The icon for Wooden Workshop is represented by a saw. This world introduces a new power up: the Dash Pepper. Stars Waterlogged (1st Star) To get to this star, enter the water puddle to the left of Ploque. Dodge the saws in the water tunnel, then resurface to meet a wooden structure one fourth submerged in water. Then, climb the wooden structure, while avoiding the axes and razors. The Cutting Room Floor (2nd Star) To retrieve the second star, go to the left of Ploque, and get the saw on top of the tree. Then, grind to the next platform, where you get another saw. Grind again, and you should reach a completely wooden area (note: If you go on the saws, you are going to get the On The Edge star, not the Cutting Room Floor). Next, climb and parkour up the wooden obstacle course using saws and your own feet to reach the second star. On The Edge (3rd Star) Go as if you were going to get the second star, but instead of grinding twice, go onto the gigantic saws (don't worry: they won't harm you). As it rotates, jump over the red beams. Then jump on the nails to get to the edge of the Waterlogged course. Traverse the edge of this area, then reach the third star. Athletic Course (4th Star) Instead of going to the left of Ploque, this time make a sierra decision and go to the right of Ploque. Grind to a wooden abyss. Then, get a saw and grind up a button. Press, and quickly another saw is found and grind to the left. You should get to a structure with a button and a pepper board. Take the Pepper Dash, then quickly press the button. Handle the rest with chopped peppers. When you reach the last section, stand on top of the hammers to reach the final star. (Secret): Place your camera so that it crosses the red wall (behind the star) And you can see a buffed-up version of Ploque put there as an easter egg. Red Coins Red Coin 1 The first red coin is near the beginning, but press the button on the huge saw to summon a trail of floating wooden platforms. Jump on them to get to the red coin. Red Coin 2 Behind the water puddle used to get to Waterlogged. Red Coin 3 On the log behind the entrance to the Waterlogged structure. Red Coin 4 On the back left of the water area: use the button to summon a brick platform. Red Coin 5 Same as Red Coin 4. Red Coin 6 Same as Red Coin 4. Red Coin 7 Climb the nail next to Red Coin 4, 5, and 6 to get to the next one. Red Coin 8 On the handle of the first razor in the water structure. Red Coin 9 On the tall wall in the structure climb higher on the second nail and jump onto another. Red Coin 10 Instead of hitting the button in Athletic Course, turn around and jump onto the top of the red wall to the next platform. Red Coin 11 After getting the Dash Pepper and running out of the gate, jump to the left, where there's a red coin. Use the green teleporter to teleport back. Red Coin 12 In the second small area jump to the left. Red Coin 13 In the last area of Athletic Course, jump onto the hammer, then onto the cloud. Red Coin 14 Behind the red fence in The Cutting Room Floor. Red Coin 15 When you reach On The Edge, go to the right of the edge. Red Coin 16 Jump in the hole in the large saw to jump up to the final red coin.Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Adventure Forward 2